The present invention relates to an image coding apparatus and method which allows an image to be transferred with a low delay.
In JP-A-6-110831, the disclosure has been made concerning a data transfer apparatus for performing the data-packet transfer between communications modules via a serial bus. Moreover, an object of this data transfer apparatus is to make the higher-speed transfer capability available even in a case where the signal-line number and clock rate are the same as the bus width of the serial transfer.